starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Krackor Reincus
Krackor Reincus (11BBY —) is an independent smuggler and businessman who makes his living on the edge of the law, risking life and limb all in the name of adventure and, of course, credits. History of a Smuggler Born on Tatooine, Krackor Reincus lived as good a life as any moisture farmer's son could have hoped for. Until a fateful trip to Mos Eisley changed everything. A sudden rush of beings surrounded the boy and his family. Within moments Krackor was seperated from the rest of his family. When the dust settled, Krackor was alone with nowhere to go. He took to living in the streets, stealing what he could to get by. It wasn't long before this way of life led to trouble. As he tried to lift a creditpurse from a Quarren's pocket, Krackor slipped and brushed against the larger being's side. The Quarren turned and grabbed the would-be thief. Krackor begged for his life as the Quarren dragged the boy into an alley and prepared to blast him. As he looked down on the boy, the Quarren had a change of heart. He wouldn't kill the boy. Instead, he'd take him to his boss. He'd let Jabba the Hutt decide young Krackor's fate. Krackor was brought before the Hutt and the Quarren told the story about what had happened. Amused, Jabba decided Krackor would be set loose inside the palace and left to fend for himself. If he could survive for one year, he would be free to go. Life in the Palace Realizing he had no other choice, Krackor accepted his fate and began his life with Jabba. Time passed slowly and things were tough for Krackor. Jabba and his cronies took every opportunity to break the boy's spirit, but Krackor fought back as best he could. Things looked bleak for Krackor, until one day he overheard a plot by a pair of Jabba's minions to steal from the Hutt. Krackor went straight to the Hutt with his information. After doing some fact-checking, Jabba brought the pair of conspirators before him and sentenced them to death by Rancor. This earned Krackor a bit of respect from the Hutt and the boy soon found himself employed as a spy. Krackor brought several more plots before Jabba over the next year and had been rewarded for his efforts. By the time his year was up, Krackor was making a decent living inside the palace. Rather than demanding his release, he instead asked if he could stay and become officially employed by the Hutt. A New Purpose Jabba accepted and continued to provide Krackor with work. Eventually, the Hutt would make Krackor an offer that would change his life forever. Decent smugglers were becoming harder to find and since he was willing to stay under the Hutt's employ, Krackor was offered a job as a part-time pilot and smuggler. He quickly accepted and began learning under Jabba's fulltime smugglers. Krackor took to his new living quickly and soon became one of Jabba's best pilots. Now that he could leave the palace whenever he wanted, Krackor once again took up the search for his parents. Borrowing a swoop from Jabba's garage, Krackor made the long trip out to his old home. When he arrived, all he found was an empty, ransacked house. He asked around in Mos Eisley but never managed to learn anything about what happened to his family. Eventually Krackor gave up and devoted his life to working for Jabba. Famous Guests One day, while in between jobs, Krackor returned to Jabba's palace to catch up on news. He was often far away from Tatooine hauling various cargo between Jabba's favorite vacation retreats and had apparently missed out on quite a lot. For one thing, there were several new faces around the palace. The carbonite statue of Han Solo that he'd heard so much about was missing, there was a new protocol droid by the Hutt's side and Jabba had apparently gotten himself a new dancing girl. Another shocking change was that Jabba's beloved Rancor wasn't there anymore. It didn't take long to find out what had happened. Solo's friends had infiltrated the palace and tried to break him free. And failed miserably. on the day of the prisoner's execution, Krackor lined up just as eagerly as the rest of Jabba's followers. Unfortunately(or so it seemed at the time), Krackor had had a little too much to drink the night before and didn't get up in time to grab a seat on Jabba's sail barge. He considered taking a speeder out to catch up to the others, but instead he remained in the palace and went back to sleep. He awoke several hours later to chaos. Word had reached the palace that something had happened at the Sarlacc pit. Jabba was dead and everyone at the palace was in a frenzy. Some were looting whatever they could find. Others were grieving while still others were fleeing for their lives. Krackor opted to go with the latter. Quick as he could, Krackor hopped aboard his loaner ship and blasted away from Tatooine. Starting Over Krackor made his way in the galaxy after that by taking on whatever jobs he could. He smuggled, pirated, robbed and conned to get by. Eventually he was noticed by the Bothan SpyNet as a man who had a knack for getting in and out of heavily guarded systems. They put him to work gathering information on various outposts and planets. His work with the SpyNet eventually brought him to the attention of Zeak Oppenhiemer, an Imperial officer with an agenda of his own. With no alliegence to anyone in particular, Krackor took on several jobs for Zeak and became something of a double agent. His time as a spy was shortlived, however, when Zeak came under fire from Imperial Security and had to disappear. Before he left, Zeak gave Krackor what would soon become the smuggler's most prized possession: a Guardian-class Customs Cruiser Krackor would eventually name Edgecrusher. The Businessman After Zeak disappeared, Krackor decided he'd had enough of spying and left the SpyNet as well. For awhile, he went back to being a full-time smuggler. But when an old friend called him up with a crazy idea to make some easy credits, Krackor dropped what he was doing and flew to Nar Shaddaa. There, he and Ewan Dain put their heads and their credits together and came up with Communications Corporation. Com-Cor would rake in credits as a comlink distributor for the CSA. Unbeknownst to everyone but Krackor and Dain, Com-Cor would also serve another purpose as a front for an underground smuggler/intelligence operation nicknamed S.I.N. or Silent Interest Network. With S.I.N., Krackor was able to form relationships with other, more notorious organizations. One such being the THP or Tatooine Hutt Parliament, which very quickly became like a second family to him. After awhile, Krackor tired of running Com-Cor as well as S.I.N. and gave it to one of his best employees. He was ready to return to his roots and work for someone else, instead of running things himself. Naturally, he joined the ranks of the THP. Back To Basics Krackor enjoyed working for the THP. He had good friends, a great job and his whole life ahead of him. Thats what he thought, anyway. When a young Jedi woman came into their possession, things changed for the entire organization. Begula the Hutt decided to sell the woman to the Empire. After several dealings between the THP and the Imperials, they were all set to be rid of the Jedi. Unfortunately, a small group of her friends came to the palace to try and rescue her. From Scoundrel to Slave Krackor was badly injured outside the palace trying to fight off Imperials and the Jedi's friends. After everything settled down, Krackor awoke inside an empty palace. Somehow, he'd been overlooked and left behind after the carnage. Too wounded to go anywhere on his own, he was forced to remain at the palace. Finally, while various beings were looting what was left of the empty palace, someone happened to come across Krackor's unconscious body. Apparently, Begula the Hutt had made a deal with a few of the wealthier residents of the planet which said they were allowed to keep whatever they could find inside the ruined palace; According to some, that included Krackor. He was taken back to a homestead just outside of Mos Eisely and slowly nursed back to health. He was kept inside a basement during his recovery, and when he was close to being fully recovered, learned that his current 'owners' were planning on selling him on the slave market once he was well again. Unexpected Rescue Finally, on another blisteringly hot day on Tatooine, the sale was scheduled to go down. Slavers gathered from all over the galaxy to take part in this sale. A slave taken from the Hutt's palace was apparently some cause of interest. Once everyone had arrived, and mingled with each other, Krackor's captor came out to start the sale. For awhile, prices were named and it seemed like it would be quite some time before the bidding came to an end. Finally, as the twin suns were setting, the betting slowed; each slaver having to take a moment to consider this deal. While the slavers were considering, past acquaintances of Krackor's began gathering nearby. Word of this sale had spread throughout the underworld and gotten back to people that Krackor had dealt with and had formed some kind of friendship with. As the auction was coming to a close, the slavers were surprised by the quickly-assembled group of underworld 'heroes'. Out-manned and out-gunned, the slavers put up very little resistance and Krackor was able to get free and out of the danger. During the commotion, Krackor hightailed it to the spaceport and caught a shuttle to Bothawui, where he had a stash of weapons and armor, some cash, and a reserve ship standing by. Krackor once again returned to the galaxy as an expert smuggler intent to bring in as many credits as he could before someone finally managed to take him out for good. Return of the Smuggler In the years since escaping his captors, Krackor made a triumphant return to smuggling. Packing up all of his belongings into his upgraded ILC, Edgecrusher, the smuggler moved to Smugglers Run and wasted no time in talking his way into a type of "administrative" position on the rock. From there, Krackor's network of business contacts increased dramatically. While he continued to personally smuggle goods across the galaxy, Krackor also started hiring smugglers to do the legwork for him. Eventually, Krackor would be contacted by an unknown individual and offered a chance to once again enter into a professional lifestyle. Sort of. Tyler Damion, known to most now as Darth Malign, persuaded Krackor to take on a front organization, known as Karflo. Krackor accepted the job and did what he could for the business. Things went well until Krackor made a mistake with some work he was doing on the side. Krackor had been working with some Hutts on Nar Shaddaa on several business deals. While the Hutts thought they were investing in what would soon become a prime location to sell real estate, only Krackor knew that he'd been selling them uninhabitable hunks of asteroids floating in space. When the Hutts finally found out, they placed a bounty on the smuggler. One Hutt in particular, Undula the Hutt, took things personal and gathered a small army to attack Krackor on his main base of operations; Smuggler's Run. Fortunately, Krackor caught wind of this early enough to get away before Undula arrived. The Run was taken over by the Hutt and Krackor disappeared from the galaxy once again. Undula the Hutt was eventually betrayed by Malif Tal-Tahn, a man who the Hutt had believed was properly loyal. Undula had also been plotting against the New Sith Order, however the NSO's agents arrived too late to make the Hutt pay. Smuggler's Run was wiped clean of the Hutt's scum and claimed by the NSO. New Sith Order After hearing of the Hutt's fate, Krackor once again returned to the galaxy. Knowing that he owed the NSO, Krackor offered his services to Darth Malign. The smuggler became one of a Knight of Korriban and was soon sent out to hunt an important Sith artifact that had been recovered by the Jedi. Krackor, along with other Knights and members of the NSO, would have several encounters with the artifact's guardians; including an attack on Ord Mantell that saw Krackor crash land a ship carrying a live Rancor into Organa Park. As the Rancor kept Ord Mantell authorities busy, Krackor and other Knights made their way to the Jedi temple. The attempt on the artifact failed, as did every other attempt after, and Krackor was forced to flee. After his last failed attempt to recover the artifact, Krackor became somewhat reclusive. He would often get drunk and start muttering about strange feelings and weird things happening to him. For six months he traveled from planet to planet, doing some smuggling here and there, but mostly drowning his worries in the nearest cantina. When a summons from Darth Malign finally reached the smuggler, it was impossible to tell whether it was a blessing or a curse. The Ways of the Force Krackor met with Malign aboard the Baleful Edict. There he was informed that he possessed the ability to use the Force. Though the smuggler had had a feeling that this might be the case, it hearing it from the Dark Lord of the Sith didn't make it any easier to take. He was given a holocron and told to tie up whatever loose ends he had left in the galaxy within fourty-eight hours and then report back to the Sith Lord. Having kept very few close friends, this task proved to be easy enough and after a short trip to Tatooine, Krackor returned to the New Sith Order to begin his training. OOC Up until recently, Krackor has been a smuggler who, for a time, was ICly referred to as the new smuggler chief; taking the mantle from Talon Karrde after his disappearance. Krackor was known to smuggle and sell contraband of all kinds ranging from crystals and spice to slaves and animals. Now that the Force has been awakened within the smuggler, Krackor has begun his training under the tutalage of Darth Malign and the other Dark Side Force users in the Sith Empire. Of course, with the exception of one person, Krackor's Force sensitivity is currently unknown to anyone outside of the Force-using members of the Sith. As of 19 ABY, Krackor is 30 Standard Years Old. He lived in Jabba's palace for seven years. Category:Independent characters Category:Underworld Characters Category:Independent Pilots Category:Humans Category:Tatooinians Category:Original Feature Characters Category:Smugglers Category:New Sith Order Category:Force-sensitives Category:Dark Jedi Category:Sith